Masih Cinta
by chenma
Summary: "gue masih sayang sama lo, kita balikan yah?" Yixing tertegun, tiba – tiba suasana romantis haru tadi berubah jadi tegang. Ia merasa galau, bimbang, dan bingung mau jawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. EXO FanFiction. SuLay. Joonxing. GS. Mind to review?


**Sebelumnya, coba baca a/n dari ku terlebih dulu.**

Bukan tanpa alasan aku membuat fanfict "Already Gone" (jika ada yang sudah membacanya). Sejujurnya, aku adalah seorang yang ikut menyaksikan bagaimana hubungan orang yang berperan sebagai Yixing dan Joonmyeon dalam fanfict itu. _Realita_nya, Yixing tidak berpisah dengan Joonmyeon meski ia sangat ingin. Joonmyeon itu seorang yang tidak tahu diri dan egois. Aku sangat ingin membencinya (kalau diperbolehkan). Tapi begitulah, semoga Tuhan memberikan jalan terbaik untuk hubungan mereka _plus _aku sebagai saksinya.

Whatever happens, i'am always support _Yixing_.

Dan mengenai fanfict ini, aku hanya meremake dari salah satu cerpenku saja. Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan fanfictku yang sudah – sudah.

So' happy reading^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chenma Present . . .**

**Masih Cinta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing!Girl, Xi Luhan!Girl, Kim Minseok!Girl

Disclaimer : All belongs to God

Rating : T

[!] Warn : bahasa formal – non formal, GS (genderswitch), typo, miss typo, etc

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Iya ngga apa – apa. Okay. Belajar yang bener ya."

Yixing menutup flip ponselnya setelah pembicaraan dengan seseorang ditelepon berakhir. Helaan napas yang terdengar dari mulut kecilnya menandakan perempuan berambut sebahu itu berusaha meredam kekecewaan yang diakibatkan oleh si penelepon tadi.

"Dia ngga bisa pulang bareng lagi ya, Xing?" perempuan berperawakan kecil itu menoleh ke samping. Digelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan perempuan lain di sampingnya, Luhan.

"Lo sih, udah gue bilang jangan pacaran sama senior kutu buku. Eh malah ngga nurut," Yixing tak memedulikan omelan temannya itu, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang cuma rumah. Dia lelah, dia mau pulang.

"Minta _break_ aja Xing sampai ujian kelulusannya selesai," kali ini suara Minseok yang terdengar, membuat kepalanya yang merasa pusing semakin sakit. Tapi, boleh juga saran temannya itu.

"Min, abis ujian kelulusan ada tes masuk PTN kali ah. Udah putus aja."

"Ih jangan! Sayang tau ngelepasin senior sepintar dan sekece Kak Suho."

Yixing menyambar ranselnya, tak dipedulikannya kedua temannya yang tengah adu mulut itu. Ia sudah lelah dengan kegiatan sekolah hari ini. Ia juga lelah selalu mengalah dengan buku – buku, les – les, dan alasan lainnya dari Suho untuk membatalkan setiap janji kencan dan pulang bersama.

Tapi untuk saran _break_ dan putus? Sepertinya ia juga akan memikirkannya setelah kepalanya terasa lebih baik.

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau—_

"Argh resek banget sih nih cowok! Tadi ngga bisa pulang bareng karena ada pelajaran tambahan, terus sekarang? Ponselnya ngga aktif? Maunya apa sih?"

Yixing melempar asal ponsel flip dengan _casing_ berwarna ungu miliknya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia menggeram frustasi setelah hampir berkali - kali menelepon pacarnya, Suho. Ini sudah pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit, tapi lelaki dengan kulit seputih susu dengan rambut dipotong pendek berwarna hitam itu belum juga memberinya kabar sejak jam tiga sore.

"Dia les atau tidur sih sebenarnya? Ish, gue bete !"

Yixing berteriak frustasi. Ditendangnya sendal rumah berbandul kepala boneka beruang itu ke sembarang arah. Ia memang harus super sabar dan pengertian mempunyai pacar seorang senior kutu buku seperti Suho. Ia juga harus siap dengan konsekuensi jika akhirnya Suho tidak bisa memperhatikannya seperti awal – awal mereka menjalin kasih seperti dulu. Bahkan ia harus rela mengalah dengan segala pelajaran tambahan yang Suho lakukan baik di sekolah ataupun di luar sekolah. Ya, dia harus melakukan itu.

Tapi, tidak selamanya dia akan mengalah dengan kesibukan Suho. Dia juga butuh perhatian dari lelaki itu. Dan menurutnya, sejak mereka menyandang status berpacaran, dia yang lebih banyak berkorban untuk Suho; mengalah untuk pelajaran tambahannya ketimbang menomorsatukan egonya. Jadi, jangan salahkan dia kalau akhirnya dia memutuskan—

"Ho, aku minta putus."

Suho hampir memuntahkan kembali jus mangga yang tengah diminumnya di kantin sekolah siang itu. Ia cukup terkejut dengan kalimat sakral yang baru saja Yixing ucapkan padanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata dalam. Mengawasi setiap gerakan mata maupun tubuh Yixing di depannya.

"Ujian kelulusan udah tinggal menghitung minggu dan aku ngga mau ganggu kamu belajar. Jadi ya menurut ku lebih baik kita putus."

"Kita bisa _break_ untuk sementara, aku ngga mau kita putus cuma karena ujian ini."

Suho mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan mungil Yixing. Senyum yang selalu membuat hati Yixing tenang itu ia tunjukkan. Sesekali ibu jarinya mengelus punggung tangan Yixing.

"Ngga Ho, abis ujian kelulusan kamu akan disibukkan dengan ujian masuk universitas. Dan itu tiga bulan setelahnya. Aku ngga bisa nunggu kamu selama itu Ho, kita putus aja."

Yixing melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. Ia balas tersenyum ke Suho. Mungkin, ini emang yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

"Tapi Yi—"

"Udah ngga apa – apa. Pacaran sama buku itu ngga kalah asyik kok. Toh kita tetep bisa jadi sahabat. Kita masih satu sekolah dan masih bisa berhubungan lewat sms atau telepon kalau ngga bisa makan siang bareng di kantin kayak gini. Gue sayang sama lo Ho, gue gak mau lo ngga lulus cuma karena gue selalu ganggu lo. Okay?" Suho menggeleng, ia ngga mau putus sama Yixing. Dia sayang banget sama juniornya ini. Bahkan dia pernah rela untuk bolos les demi nganter Yixing pulang ke rumahnya dan bilang 'i love you' di depan semua warga sekolah pas upacara.

Ngga kebayang 'kan pengorbanannya?

Tet tet tet

"Udah bel, gue duluan ya."

Yixing mengelus lembut punggung tangan Suho sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan mantan pacarnya bersama kebisuan dan kesakitan yang mulai menjalar di organ dalam tubuhnya.

Yixing bilang biarpun dirinya dan Suho udah putus, mereka tetep bisa sahabatan. Berhubungan lewat sms atau telepon, kalau ngga bisa nongkrong bareng di kantin. Tapi pada kenyataannya ngga kayak gitu.

Suho memang tetap sibuk sama pelajaran tambahan dan lesnya, tapi dia masih suka nyamper Yixing ke kelasnya meski Yixing selalu pulang duluan atau berkilah dipanggil Bu Sooyoung, wali kelasnya. Dia juga masih suka nawarin diri sebagai ojek antar jemput Yixing ke sekolah meski cewek itu nolak dengan alasan gak mau ngerepotin dia.

Suho tau Yixing ngelakuin itu semua supaya dia bisa fokus belajar, tapi justru dia ngerasa kalau dia akan lebih fokus kalau Yixing menyemangatinya belajar sebagai pacar, bukan sebagai mantan pacar atau sebagai sahabat.

Suho juga tau Yixing mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena selama pacaran Suho jarang banget ada waktu buat dia. Mulai ngga bisa anter Yixing pulang atau sekedar makan siang bareng di kantin. Dia tau itu salah dia! Dia lebih mementingkan ujiannya ketimbang pacarnya. Tapi, seandainya emang mereka harus ngga berhubungan, Suho maunya cuma _break_ untuk sementara, bukan putus ngga ada hubungan kayak gini.

"Ho, gue bisa pulang sendiri naik bus sama Luhan, ngga usah dianter sama lo kayak gini," Suho ngga peduli sama penolakan Yixing atas tawarannya untuk nganterin Yixing pulang. Mau atau ngga, Suho akan tetap ngelakuin hal itu ke Yixing. Nganterin cewek mungil itu pulang ke rumah dengan motornya.

"Anggap aja ini tawaran dari sahabat. Lo bilang—"

"Okay, okay, tapi les lo gimana? Bukannya—"

"Nanti gue ganti di hari lain. Udah nih pake helmnya! Udah sore nanti nyokap lo nyariin."

Yixing menerima helm dengan motif bunga – bunga berwarna ungu itu dengan muka ditekuk. Dia kan mutusin Suho biar cowok itu fokus belajar tapi kenapa setelah putus Suho malah berakting selayaknya mereka masih berhubungan seperti dulu.

Tapi, hatinya ngga bisa bohong.

Jujur, dia senang banget dianter pulang sama seniornya ini. Dalam hatinya ia berteriak kegirangan.

Yixing melepas helmnya setelah motor Suho berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Ia turun dengan hati – hati dari motor itu kemudian menyodorkan helmnya ke Suho.

"Thank's ya, sorry juga gara – gara nganter gue pulang lo jadi ngga les."

"Ngga apa – apa kok, emang gue pengen bolos aja," Suho menerima helm itu kemudian dicantelkannya helm itu dibagian stank motornya.

"Gak boleh gitu, sayang uang orang tua lo."

"Yi, apa kita ngga bisa balik kayak dulu?" Yixing tertegun sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Suho ngga merespon balik, tapi keliatan banget kalau air mukanya mendung.

"Udah sana pulang! Udah hampir malem. Hati - hati ya."

Suho mengangguk kecil kemudian menyalakan mesin motornya dan akhirnya pergi melesat meninggalkan Yixing dengan senyum miring di bibirnya.

_Sorry Ho, sorry_, gumamnya bersamaan dengan buliran kristal yang jatuh menetes membasahi pipinya.

_Beberapa minggu kemudian_

Yixing menatap sedih kalender di depannya. Lusa adalah hari dimana perjuangan kelas dua belas dimulai, ujian kelulusan. Dia memang bukan kelas dua belas tapi ntah kenapa dia ikutan merasa resah melihat tanggal yang menurutnya keramat itu.

Suho, itu yang ada di otaknya setiap matanya melihat tanggal itu.

Sejak kejadian Suho mengantarnya pulang beberapa minggu lalu, dia udah ngga pernah ketemu lagi sama seniornya itu. Ponselnya juga ngga pernah menerima telepon atau pesan singkat dari cowok yang merupakan mantan pacarnya itu. Harusnya sih dia senang karena berarti Suho fokus dengan belajarnya, tapi kenyataannya dia malah suka nangis sendiri di depan figura fotonya dan Suho yang diambil waktu awal – awal mereka masih berhubungan.

Kangen, mungkin itu perasaan yang sekarang dia rasakan.

Tapi hei, mereka udah putus, mestinya Yixing ngga berhak merasakan rasa itu lagi.

"Haahh ..." dia beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan perlahan menuju cermin untuk melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca.

_Dress_ sebetis yang dikenakannya sudah _perfect_. Polesan asalnya juga sudah cukup. Dia tinggal berangkat aja. Pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Minseok, temannya.

Tapi dia ngga semangat setelah melihat tanggal keramat itu. Malahan dipikirannya sekarang cuma satu; mau ketemu Suho!

_So_' dengan keberanian tingkat tinggi, dibuka flip ponselnya dan dengan gerakan lihai ia menekan beberapa digit angka di _keypad_ ponselnya.

Tuuuttt ... tuuuutt ..

"Jawab dong, Ho. Jawab!"

Tangannya gemetaran. Kakinya ngga bisa diam mondar – mandir di sekitar tempat tidur. Mulutnya terus bergumam meminta sambungan teleponnya dijawab sama Suho.

Tut tut tut tut tut

Bunyi tut berkali - kali membuatnya sedih. Sepertinya cowok itu sedang fokus belajar banget jadi ngga bisa jawab telepon dari dia.

Tapi, ia ngga nyerah gitu aja, dia tekan _dial up_ sekali lagi dan kembali bergumam ditambah mondar – mandir ngga jelas di kamarnya.

"Kak Yixiiiiinng ada temannya tuh di depan."

"Hah?" Yixing langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan segera keluar dari kamar. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dari pembatas besi lantai dua yang berhubungan langsung sama ruang tamu di rumahnya.

"Cowok kak. Cie yang udah punya pacar."

"Co-wok? Jangan ngarang lo! Dosa tau!"

"Yaudah kalau ngga percaya. Udah sana samperin!"

"Kenapa ngga suruh masuk aja?"

"Udah tapi dianya ngga mau. Udah sana samperin dulu."

Yixing mendengus sebal, tapi ia cukup penasaran dengan teman cowok yang adiknya maksud. _Kan yang berani ke rumah gue cuma Suho sama si gila Chanyeol_, batinnya.

Kriet

"Sia—Suho?"

"Hai Yi, wah mau ke mana? Gue ganggu ya?"

"Eh?" Yixing spontan melihat dirinya dari kaki hingga batas dada. Ia baru sadar kalau dia harusnya sudah ada di dalam taxi menuju rumah Minseok.

"Minseok ngadain pesta ultahnya malam ini, gue baru mau ke sana. Lo kenapa ke sini?" nadanya sih datar ketus gitu, tapi dalam hatinya sih seneng bangeeettt.

"G-gue mau ngajak lo jalan."

"Eh?"

"Kan hari ini akhir minggu tenang. Lusa, udah ujian jadi malam ini gue—"

"Mau, mau, ke mana?" tanya Yixing antusias. Dia udah ngga peduli sama acara pesta ultah Minseok sepertinya.

"Rahasia dong tapi gue jamin lo seneng deh."

Yixing agak bingung, tapi akhirnya dia ngangguk. Mungkin ini jadi pertemuan terakhirnya sama Suho sebelum senior yang dulu –dan mungkin masih- disukainya itu meninggalkan sekolah mereka.

"Hah? Lo ngajak gue ke sekolah, Ho?" Yixing cukup terkejut dengan tempat rahasia yang katanya menyenangkan menurut Suho.

_Apanya yang menyenangkan? Sekolah penuh _history_ di malam hari kayak gini mah bikin bulu kuduk berdiri_, pikirnya.

"Kenapa emang? Lo takut?"

"Dikit sih, tapi lo yakin ini tempat rahasia menyenangkan yang lo maksud?" Suho ngga ngejawab, dia langsung aja narik tangan Yixing untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah mereka yang katanya sih terkenal angker itu.

"Sampai deh," seru Suho di depan tangga menuju atap sekolah yang terbuat dari asbes.

"Heh? Sampai apanya? Kita ke atap nih?"

"Yap, tapi lo tutup mata dulu."

"Eh apa – apaan nih, ngga mau!" Suho ngga peduli dengan penolakan Yixing. Dia mengeluarkan slayer warna hitam dengan corak bunga berwarna putih kemudian memakaikannya ke mata Yixing dan mengikatnya di bagian belakang kepala cewek itu.

"Ho, jangan main – main deh!"

"Ssstt diam! Kalau cerewet nanti penunggu sekolah marah loh," Yixing langsung bungkam sedangkan Suho senyum penuh kemenangan.

Setelah prosesi aneh –menurut Yixing- itu selesai, perlahan Suho menuntun Yixing untuk menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju atap sekolah. Sekiranya sudah pas dengan posisi mereka, Suho mulai membuka ikatan slayernya itu.

"Jangan ngintip! Hitungan ketiga baru boleh buka mata ya."

"Okay, okay."

"1"

"2"

"3. Taraaa ..."

Awalnya pandangan Yixing buram, ngga jelas. Tapi setelah fokus matanya terlihat bagus, matanya malah berkaca – kaca.

Gimana ngga? Di depannya udah ada lilin – lilin kecil yang disusun membentuk _love_ dan ditengahnya terdapat dua kursi yang dipisahkan sama satu meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat sebucket bunga ditambah dua gelas dengan satu botol yang ntah isinya apa.

_Jus mungkin_, pikirnya cepat karena ngga mungkin Suho ngajak dirinya mabuk dengan anggur merah.

"Ayo duduk!" ajak Suho sambil menarik tangannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di sana.

"Itu jus mangga kesukaan kita kok, gue gak mau buat lo mabuk, haha ...:"

_Tuh kan bener!_

"Hmm bentar."

Suho mengambil botol itu kemudian menuangkan isinya ke dalam dua gelas di depannya. Setelahnya mereka melakukan _cheers_ dan meminum jus mangga itu sampai habis setengahnya.

"Mau dengar gue nyanyi?" tanya Suho yang disambut gelak tawa dari Yixing.

"Sejak kapan cowok kutu buku kayak lo bisa nyanyi? Ngga ah, gue gak mau ke THT."

"Jahatnyaaa ... gue serius ini."

Yixing langsung menghentikan tawanya kemudian mengangguk setuju.

Kembali dirinya takjub karena ternyata Suho sudah menyiapkan satu gitar akustik di pojokan atap. Suho dengan cepat mengambil gitar itu dan kembali ke tempatnya. Menyamankan posisinya kemudian mulai memetik gitar itu. Menimbulkan alunan melodi yang indah di telinga Yixing.

**ingat aku saat kau lewati**

**jalan ini setapak berbatu**

**kenang aku bila kau dengarkan**

**lagu ini terlantun perlahan**

**barisan puisi ini adalah yang aku punya**

**mungkin akan kau lupakan atau untuk dikenang**

**Jikustik – Untuk Dikenang**

"Yixing?" Suho menaruh gitarnya sebelum menghampiri Yixing yang sekarang tengah menangis diam di tempatnya. Wajahnya cemas karena baru kali ini dia melihat Yixing menangis dan parahnya dia ngga tau kenapa cewek itu nangis.

"Yi?"

"Lo kok nyanyi lagu itu sih? Hiks .." Suho tersenyum lega. Dikiranya cewek itu nangis karena melihat makhluk ghaib di sekolahnya, tapi nyatanya karena lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

"Soalnya 'kan ngga lama lagi gue akan ninggalin sekolah ini. Ninggalin ehm .. lo juga."

Yixing ngga terkejut dengan pengakuan Suho. Ngga bisa dipungkiri juga kalau sebenarnya dia ngga rela Suho pergi ninggalin dia.

"Yi, sebelum gue ujian gue mau nanya satu hal sama lo, tapi lo harus jawab jujur, ya?" Yixing ngga bersuara dia cuma ngangguk aja, masih sibuk nangis, "gue masih sayang sama lo, kita balikan yah?" Yixing tertegun, tiba – tiba suasana romantis haru tadi berubah jadi tegang. Ia merasa galau, bimbang, dan bingung mau jawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

"Yi—"

"Guee ... gue ngga tau harus jawab apa."

"Ikuti kata hati lo. Itu 'kan yang selalu lo bilang ke gue?"

Perlahan kepala Yixing mendongak menatap Suho yang masih setia menunggu jawabannya. Diperhatikannya cowok itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Degupan jantungnya makin gak terkontrol pas liat Suho yang senyum ke dia. Ya Tuhan, ini kah jawabannya?

Dia ..

Masih cinta!

"Yi—"

"Iya, gue mau," ngga perlu nanya dua kali, Suho tau kalau jawaban yang keluar dari mulut cewek itu jujur dan tulus dari hatinya. _So_' langsung dipeluknya sosok itu dengan sayang.

"_I love you_, Zhang Yixing ."

"_Love you too_, Kim Suho. Tapi lo harus bisa lulus ujian kelulusan _plus_ ujian PTN, ya?"

"Tenang. Gue hadiahin kelulusan gue buat lo!"

**E N D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mind to review?


End file.
